


Untitled Minas Tirith

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For theMinas Tirith drabble challenge. It's much more effective in context.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Minas Tirith drabble challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/monkeycrackmary/427313.html). It's much more effective in context.

She imagines the scent of the flowers around her, sickly sweet. Petals crushed as the soldiers ride out, a funeral procession where no men need carry the bodies. Wives and mothers, sweethearts and children, withered and wounded all watch with her. They murmur of their loss and of hers, such a new bride to be left alone. She has a mad desire to laugh at them all, the solemn old women. They know nothing.

Her blood came this morning, a great gift. A gift overshadowed only by his heavy form riding away.

She hopes now that he does not return.


End file.
